no6fandomcom-20200223-history
Shion
Shion is a main character in the manga and anime No.6. Appearance Shion has a generally pleasant sort of face. Initially, he had brown hair and brown eyes but these changed to white hair and red eyes due to the substance emitted from a parasitic wasp. When he was 12 years old, he used to wear a white shirt with a light turquoise button up sweater vest over it, light brown trousers, dark brown shoes and his No. 6 ID bracelet on his left wrist. He has a long pink/reddish scar twisting around his body from the side face (around just under the eye) to neck to abdomen to limbs due to the parasite. The long scar seems to have emerged from the inside of his veins. He is quite slim but not emaciated. He wears black trousers and a red coat with a hood, underneath he wears a white collared shirt with a light turquoise sweater over it. He used to wear his No. 6 ID bracelet on his left wrist but no longer wears is due to being stripped of his status. He is shorter than Nezumi. Personality Shion is a kind and gentle person. He has an amazing IQ level, proven by his acceptance into the Special Course and ability to treat and stitch up the bullet wound in Nezumi's arm (shoulder in the manga) at age 12. When he was restrained to his own bed by Nezumi, rendered motionless, he seemed fascinated rather than scared of his acquaintance's ability. Despite his nature, if someone or something he loves is in danger, he doesn't hesitate to save them. He is not easily angered, however when he is he is quick to burst out in violent ways. This is seen when he becomes defensive of Nezumi, attacking and hitting Rikiga when the latter insults Nezumi. He has also shot and killed a guard, who had in turn gravely injured Nezumi. Shion seems to take on a different personality when he does so, in the anime the highlights in his eyes vanish, and he is unaware of what he has done until after the act has been completed. This is proven when he murdered the guard, becoming shocked and frightened once he had pulled the trigger. Though grateful for No. 6, he seems to have a slight doubt about it and the whole system, as noted by Nezumi. He is insecure about many things including his slender body and loves his mother very much. He also seems to like to daydream, but is capable of being aware of what happens in his surroundings even when he does. History Shion grew up as an elite member of the No. 6 society. He lived with his mother in an upscale home in Chronos until the age of 12 when he was stripped from his title for helping Nezumi escape. Since then, they lived in the suburbs of No. 6 also known as the Lost Town. His mother currently works as a baker, while he worked for the city until he was arrested for be suspected of murder (in the anime it's for doubting the system.) He was about to be taken to a correctional facility until Nezumi rescued him and forced him out of the city. Not too long after he began staying with Nezumi, Shion developed the warning signs of being infected by a parasite that had begun plaguing No. 6. He managed to survive because Nezumi extracted the parasite just in time; the infection did, however, leave permanent scars and other changes on his body. Since he made it out of the full effects of the infection, Shion believes that he can warn and help cure the city of it. Plot Powers & Abilities Shion seems like a naive and all-around good guy. However, whenever Nezumi is insulted or attacked in front of him, Shion immediately turns violent and seems to exhibit strength and fighting prowness beyond his ability. A prime example of this occurs in chapter 20 of the manga. While Nezumi and Shion are sneaking into the correctional facility to rescue Safu, Nezumi is attacked by one of the forest people. Shion suddenly jumps the man from behind and begins strangling him with wire. Shion's eyes become cold and heartless, and his only thoughts are: "I'll kill him. All who try to kill Nezumi must be destroyed." After Nezumi stops and confronts him about how he almost killed a man (Nezumi sees Shion as a too-nice guy who can't even harm a fly), Shion simply says: "It was his punishment. That man tried kill you, so he was punished. I'd do it all again. If that man tries to kill you then I'll do the same thing, time and time again." Even the forest man is surprised by Shion's ability, yelling "Who the hell is he? Even I'' didn't notice him. So who the hell ''is he, then?!" Relationships ' Nezumi:' Shion and Nezumi first met on the stormy night of Shion's 12th birthday when he left his bedroom window open and Nezumi appeared. Shion knew Nezumi was different from other citizens of the No. 6 city because of his grey eyes and that he didn't possess an ID. He also learned from watching the TV that Nezumi was a fugitive and he had escaped from some labor correction camp. Even though Shion knew that he would be in trouble if he was found allowing a person with a VC stay in his home, he still let Nezumi stay the night and took care of his bullet wound. Nezumi soon disappeared the following morning. Four years later, while saying goodbye to Safu, Shion saw a rat that looked familiar. The rat crawled up on his shoulder and spoke with Nezumi's voice. When Shion turned around, he thought he saw Nezumi's silhouette in the crowd and ran after the rat. Later, when Shion was being transported to the 'Bureau of Public Security', he was rescued by Nezumi and they reunite. Nezumi brings him to a place outside of No. 6 called the "Western District". Shion and Nezumi have a close relationship, and only became closer over time. When Nezumi is threatened Shion becomes unstable and is more than willing to risk his life, or the life of another, to protect him. They do get into the occational arguments, but both seem willing to resolve the matter quickly afterwards. It is also expressed on numerous occasions in the manga, by both Shion and Nezumi, that there are some definite underlying feelings between the two, which are more than platonic. Safu: Shion and Safu have been best friends since childhood. They went to the same school until Shion was disqualified. On Shion's 12th birthday, Safu made him a cake and her grandmother knitted him a sweater similar to Safu's. Four years later, Shion learns that Safu was continuing her education in another city called No. 5. They have a meal together and, before she leaves to go home, she tells him she wants to have sex with him. Shion refuses because saying he only thinks of her as friend and also because of their age (at the time he didn't know he was homosexual). However, he suggests that maybe when she comes back in two years time that he may feel differently about her offer. Trivia *Fans commented that he slightly resembles Allen Walker ‎from D.Gray-Man, Yashiro from K, and Toushirou Hitsugaya from Bleach *His name comes from an wild flower (specifically, the aster). His mother gave him that name due to the fact that she likes to pick wild flowers. *The scar that Shion receives after surviving the parasitic bee sting is described as being a snake coiled around his body. In the manga adaptation Nezumi calls this scar, "charming/sexy" depending on the fan translation. *The appearance he had four years ago is different in the anime than in the manga. *His appearence in the novel is different from the anime and manga. In the novels His hair is somewhat styled differently and his eyes are violet instead of red. His scar also ends at his neck instead of going up to his face. *The ID card Shion has is different between the anime and manga, in the anime, it is a braclet while in the manga, it is an actual card. *Shion is the one who named Nezumi's rats, much to Nezumi's dismay. Category:Characters Category:Male